House MD Hilson one shots
by MollyMothbite
Summary: Just a bunch of crappy one shots of hilson (House/Wilson) from House M.D. Enjoy.


House slammed his cane on Wilson's desk in his usual uproar. It was nothing the oncologist wasn't used to, it had gotten to the point where he no longer had any reaction to loud noises- hell, being friends with House was basically being friends with a big ball of noise.

"It's his nerves." Said the noise. "His nerves are dead." The elder doctor looked down at him expectantly. "We've tested his nerves, they're fine. It's lung cancer. You were wrong, be a decent doctor and deal with it." Wilson didn't look up from his charts, and didn't need to in order to know House was boiling with rage.

"A decent doctor? How about you be a descent friend and support me?"

This caught Wilson's attention, and the anger was shared between them. Wilson looked up, venom in his eyes. "After what I went through with my account and my license and you… You have the audacity to say I'm not a good friend… you know what? Get out. Get out of my office." He admitted he'd lost his temper, and letting House get the better of him was never something he was proud of… But not a decent friend? The diagnosticians great blue eyes widened with mock-horror. "What you're kicking me out?" He clasped his hands below his chin "did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry. But there's a man dying outside and it's because his nerves are dead. Much like whatever brain cells you have left after hitting your head against every nurses bedpost! Speaking of which, how is you're wife?"

"OUT!"

Wilson roared with ever breath in his body. He had never shouted like that before. But House had never pushed him so far. He could feel his whole body shake with rage and even House had dropped his mask long enough to look startled.

House turned to leave. "It's his nerves Wilson. He can't feel anything."

"Yeah?" Muttered the oncologist, "well at least he's not the only one"

It sounded mellow dramatic, and Wilson could feel the eye roll coming from the doctor, but he meant it. Wilson turned around to move back to his desk when he felt house flick him on the back of the ear. "He couldn't feel that." House stated.

"Get out."

"Or that.' He said tugging at his finer hairs in the back if his neck.

"Stop acting like a child." Wilson ordered. Not turning to face him, he was still foaming from the headboard comment.

"I envy the guy, he couldn't feel a prick like you." House chortled.

"Oh bite me House!"Wilson shouted. Slamming his hand in his desk he waited to hear some clever retort, but there was nothing. He waited in the silence- not wanting to turn around incase he was still there. Slowly he felt two hands on his shoulders. It was subtle and strong like a massage, and Wilson's brow knitted in pure confusion before feeling the stubble of his friend graze his neck. A small amount of lightheadedness hit him, suddenly feeling the other so close and intimate after a fight was strange… It was overwhelming. Feeling Houses breath in his ear, his hands moving down from his shoulders to holding tight onto his forearms. Feeling his body, his breath, his teeth… His teeth?! Wilson tried to pull away as House sank his teeth into his neck. "Ow House! Get off!" He shouted. However he only sank deeper. Wilson felt his breath hitch the more painful it got. "You're hurting me". It was meant to come out as a cry, but whatever was happening to him turned it into a moan. A breathy, girlish, whisper of a moan. House unlocked his jaw and Wilson was sure he'd left a bruise, possibly drawn blood. "And you felt that because you have nerves" he whispered into his ear.

Wilson pulled away from Houses grip and could feel his face burning. "Get out of my office." Wilson flustered feeling the teeth mark with his hand. His breath caught in his throat so it sounded more of a question than a direct order. House raised an eyebrow, glancing him up and down, "did you… enjoy that?" He asked, the ever present smirk on Houses face grew larger as Wilson avoided eye contact.

"You did! Didn't you? Wilson I never knew you were so into me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I mean I knew you were hot for me I just didn't know you were into biting."

"I am not!" Wilson argued, feeling his voice get higher.

"You are! I would have started sooner if I knew you liked it like that…"

"Stop it! Just- just do the damn nerve test and get out. Psychopath"

House winked "sure, then we can finish up here." He snapped his teeth, biting the air and causing Wilson to jump a little.

"Theres nothing to finish! This is nothing. And we'll never mention it again."

House grinned, "Sure there is. I'll even take down the headboard and spare you another injury


End file.
